


Magnetic

by Sulwen



Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are not the things she thought she would notice, if she were gonna notice a girl, which she hasn't before.  Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: "Allison is an _extremely_ curious girl. Cam decides to ~indulge her ~curiosity..."
> 
> Also fulfills my kink bingo square: "obedience."

It isn't that Cam's _cold,_ exactly. More like...Allison screws her face up and thinks, watching Cam from across the table. Mysterious is the right word, maybe. Interesting. _Magnetic._

They're just finishing up dinner, ready to head back to the hotel for the night before moving on to the next city. Allison trails after Cam as they leave the restaurant so she can watch the way her ankles look in her heels, the way her hair flows back with her breezy stride, the curve of her back between her shoulder blades.

These are not the things she thought she would notice, if she were gonna notice a girl, which she hasn't before. Not really. She thought it would be all boobs and pussy, and...well, it's not that she hasn't _thought_ about those things, because she has, late at night in her bunk as the bus rattles along endless Midwestern highways. But it's the smaller things that take her breath away, the things she didn't expect. Like the wrinkles around Cam's eyes when she laughs. Or the sharp angles of her collarbones. Or the low silky tone of her voice, the way it crawls right up Allison's spine and into her chest, making her feel warm and happy and excited, like something special is happening.

She hardly notices the situation until it's too late, and someone's shutting the door behind her, and it's just her and Cam and the cab driver, and twenty minutes at least until they get back to the hotel. Allison's heart jumps into her throat, and her nails dig into her thighs, and she thinks to herself _don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, just don't say anything._

"What was that?"

Allison stops breathing. Great. Talking to herself. Way to be the weird kid. Again.

She turns to Cam and gives her a shaky smile. "Um, nothing."

Cam raises her eyebrows and nods and turns to look back out the window. And Allison knows she should leave it alone, she _should,_ but now that she's started talking she can't quite make herself stop, a nervous habit she's had ever since she was a kid.

"Cam?"

Cam turns back, eyes flashing at her from under heavy bangs. "Yeah, honey?"

"Um...I was wondering...there's, um...ah..." Allison checks herself and glances up at the cab driver.

Cam follows her gaze and nods knowingly. "Why don't you come up to my room when we get back? It's quieter there."

Allison laughs nervously and nods back, and spends the rest of the drive staring out the window and wondering what the hell she's gotten herself into.

*

Cam doesn't say a word until they're in her hotel room with the door shut behind them. Allison stands just inside and wonders what to do with her hands, watching as Cam slips her heels off and marveling at how something so small could feel so illicit, so exciting.

“So. What did you want to ask me?”

Allison wants to ask when she first knew she liked girls, and what it was like to tell her parents, and how she does that thing with her lips, you know, that thing where it looks like she's frowning but really she's just studying you, learning you inside and out so that she'll never forget your face.

But she's frozen, and her lips can't move, and her brain isn't working, and now she's just standing here gaping like an idiot, like a little girl watching her first magic show and feeling her world open up just a little bit more.

Cam smiles a soft, kind smile, one that Allison hasn't seen before, and takes two steps forward, so close that Allison can feel the heat of her body, hear the breath between her lips. And then Cam's fingers are brushing Allison's hair out of her face, clearing the world from a haze of red, and Allison can't help turning her face toward those long fingers, just to feel the brush of them against her skin.

“Sweet little thing...it's so different, seeing you shy. I kept wondering when you would ask.”

Allison's eyes shoot open wide, and her mouth falls open even wider. “You...how did you know?”

At that, Cam laughs, clear and high. “Babygirl, you're not as subtle as you think.”

“Oh...” Allison can feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks, and she hates herself for it. She hates this, hates that she's put herself in this situation, hates that she doesn't know what to do or say, hates that she doesn't even feel like herself, all tied up in anxious knots.

“Stop that.”

Allison's eyes fly back to Cam's. “What?”

“Making it complicated. It's really the easiest thing in the world, if you want it to be.”

“It...”

“You want me to kiss you.” It's not a question.

Allison bites her lip. She wants to say yes, but her voice has deserted her again, chased away by the overwhelming distraction of Cam's fingers still brushing through her hair. Instead, she nods.

“You want more than that. You want to know what it's like – what it's _really_ like. Don't you? Isn't that what those pretty pink cheeks are for?”

And Cam's hand is on her cheek, then, palm open, and it's the most Cam has ever touched her, and Allison feels like she might never breathe again. Then all that smooth warmth is drawn away, and Allison blinks her eyes open and finds Cam pinning her with a serious stare.

“Two things you have to promise me. One.” She holds up her index finger. “You do what I say. And two.” A second finger. “You say stop if it's too much.”

“I won't...it won't be too much.”

“Promise, or you go back to your room right now.”

Finally, Allison takes a deep breath and nods. “Ok. I promise.”

And then Cam is close again, so close, tugging gently at her hair to angle her head just right, tilting her head so their noses won't bump, and this is it, her first kiss, her first _real_ kiss, the one she wants to remember...

But Cam's lips stop just before they touch hers, parted slightly so Allison can feel the soft flow of her breath, and Allison wants, _wants_...and waits.

“Kiss me.” Cam whispers so soft Allison barely understands the words, but they touch something inside her, a desire that's been growing in the depths of her mind for longer than she lets herself remember, and suddenly it's not just about Cam, but about Julia in sixth grade and Kelly in eleventh and Orianthi two months ago, all the times she's _wanted_ and never had the courage to _try._

Blood is pounding in her head, and her hands are shaking, and she feels like any second all the crazy energy zigzagging through her body might suddenly be too much, shatter her into a thousand pieces, and she can't, she _can't,_ will just turn around and walk out of this room and never let herself think about it again.

Pushing up onto her tiptoes feels like slow motion and fast forward all at once, and maybe she would wonder about that strange impossibility, except that now she's too busy kissing Cam. _Kissing Cam._

It's just lips on still lips at first, hardly anything but a touch, and it still sends shivers running right through her, makes her unsteady on her feet. And then Cam hums into her mouth, takes control of the kiss and presses deeper, smoother, until Allison's knees go weak and she sinks back down onto flat feet, and thinks she might keep going, all the way down to the floor in a happy shuddering puddle of Alli-goo.

Cam pulls back just long enough to whisper _hang onto me,_ and Allison has just enough sense left to listen, to hook her hands over Cam's shoulders and hang on for dear life as Cam walks her back into the door and licks her tongue into Allison's mouth for the first time.

Allison hears herself _squeak,_ and she would be embarrassed but there's no time, not when Cam is drawing back to lick over the outline of Allison's lips, pressing back in to claim her mouth again, tugging gently on her bottom lip with her teeth.

Cam's still nuzzling her face when she pulls back, smooth sweet slide of skin on skin, giving her a moment to catch her breath. When she speaks, her words are just the slightest bit rushed, her breathing just a bit heavier, and Allison thinks, with a surge of warm pride, _I did that._

“Oh, babygirl, you picked the right cab tonight. Come on, come to bed with me. Let me...” Cam's words fade away as her hand drifts over Allison's hip and lower, to her inner thigh, to...

“Ah!” Allison can't help it, can't help throwing her head back against the door and spreading her legs a little wider and waiting for the touch she knows must be coming.

Cam laughs as she draws her hand away, lays an outstretched finger over Allison's lips instead. “Not just yet. But soon...”

And then she's taking Allison's hand and pulling her toward the bed, walking backward with a smirk on her face, and Allison follows like she's in a dream, everything gone soft and hazy around the edges. Somehow Allison's shirt gets lost on the way, and when she hits her back on the bed, she's almost topless save for a plain black bra. She has to fight the urge to cover herself with her hands as Cam crawls up the bed over her, straddling her hips and watching her face with intense dark eyes.

Cam moves with slow precision, leaning in to lick a hot trail up Allison's neck all the way from shoulder to earlobe, stopping when she gets there to _bite,_ hot flaring pleasure-pain searing through Allison's body and making her arch up into Cam's touch.

“Off,” Cam whispers, right into her ear, her fingers playing just under the band of Allison's bra, her hair brushing against Allison's skin, almost-tickling.

And Allison takes a deep breath and gathers her courage and reminds herself that she's Allison Fucking Iraheta as she arches up again and reaches behind her back to undo the hooks of her bra and toss it away. Then she reaches up and slides her hands under her thick mane of hair, flipping it up and above her head to fan out over the pillows before settling down again.

“Not _that_ shy,” she says, boldly meeting Cam's eyes.

And Cam laughs loud, her smile bright in the darkness of the room, and says, _“Good.”_

In the next moment, she's bent down to Allison's chest, face obscured by a fall of dark hair as she closes her lips around one sensitive nipple and _sucks._ Allison gasps, and her head presses back into the pillows, and she can feel her body respond, wet and tingling, and she wants a hand between her legs so badly, would already be giving herself that beautiful friction if Cam wasn't sitting right in the way. She hears a raspy moan come purring out of her own lips, and Cam glances up at her, eyes shining through her bangs, and smiles, and blows a whiff of cool air over the wetness her mouth has left behind, teasing her nipple up into a hard point. When she finally brings her hand up to caress, her thumb brushing over that peaked tip, the heat is overwhelming, a shock to the senses in the very best way.

Cam tucks her hair behind her ears and sits up, pins Allison with a pointed look. “Arms up, over your head. Yeah, that's right, grab onto the bars. And don't let go 'til I tell you.”

Allison obeys without a word, the only sound in the room the harshness of her breathing. With her arms up like this, Cam just sitting and staring at her, she suddenly realizes how exposed she feels, how naughty and illicit and more turned on than she's ever been in her life, topless with her jeans and boots still on, Cam straddling her fully-clothed. Cam's hands trace the lines of her body, the curve of her waist, the slight roundness of her belly. When they come up to cup her breasts, Allison's eyes flicker frantically, torn between the sight of Cam's hands on her and the heavy, darkened look in her eyes. She pushes up into the touch, and Cam's fingers press harder, sweet groping pressure before easing back to draw one pointed nail across the tip of each nipple, and it would hurt if it didn't feel so _good_ instead.

Slowly, Cam slides down her body, all the way to the foot of the bed, unzipping her boots and letting them fall to the floor. She lets her hands slide all the way up Allison's legs, and Allison can't help twisting a little, bending one knee, her body telegraphing exactly where she wants Cam's hands to go. As those hands move higher, all the way up her thighs, Allison whispers, “Please, I...”

And then Cam is unbuttoning Allison's jeans, and a loud _zip_ tears through the quiet in the room, and in the space of five seconds she's naked, clinging onto the headboard as if she might drift away otherwise, sprawled out on the bed feeling so exposed, so vulnerable under Cam's gaze. Dextrous fingers stroke over the soft skin on the back on one knee, almost tickling until Cam speaks again, the words sending excitement and fear in equal measures thrumming through her anew.

“Open for me, Allison...I want to see you.”

Allison shuts her eyes tight, and reminds herself that this is ok, that it's _Cam,_ Cam who plays so beautifully, as naturally as breathing, who never seeks the spotlight, who's probably done this a hundred times before, and it's silly to be scared of something she wants so much.

“Allison.” Cam's voice is calmer this time, more serious. “Look at me.”

She does.

“Remember what you promised me?”

A nod.

“Is it too much?”

And Allison doesn't think she can trust her voice right now, so she takes a shuddering breath and answers in the only way she can: she lets her knees bend, and her legs drift apart, sliding against the bed and messing up the sheets and oh god, she can feel coolness, cool air and Cam's gaze, and she's shaking now, has to close her eyes again, but she doesn't back down and she doesn't hide.

“Oh, my brave girl...sweet, brave little thing...you don't know how beautiful you are, do you?”

But any answer Allison might have had shatters in her throat as she feels the touch of slender fingers drawing through wet, over-sensitive folds, stroking her soft and steady and perfect, and somehow it's almost smoothing, almost relaxing, in a way, a touch she can sink into. And then Cam changes her angle, shifts one finger down and up and _in,_ and Allison gasps, actually _gasps_ as Cam does it again, fucks deep into her with one long finger and crooks the tip, _stroking_ her from them inside, and _oh,_ Allison's never felt anything like this, this intense, this intimate, and if Cam keeps it up she's going to break apart right here and now, tumble right over the edge and never look back...

“Let go, Allison,” Cam says, and for a minute Allison thinks she's being ordered to _come,_ and oh, that thought puts a spark right through her blood...but then Cam's fingers disappear, and she opens her eyes in confusion. Cam smiles down at her and reaches up to lay her hands over Allison's grip on the headboard. “Come on, let go. Trust me.”

It's not until Allison relaxes her fingers that she realizes how much they hurt, how tightly she'd been hanging on. She shifts over on the bed at Cam's nudging, making room for Cam to sink down on the bed next to her and forcing herself to resist the urge to follow her body's instinct and get a finger on her clit, push herself to the orgasm she's been dying for ever since...since when? Falling into bed? Cam's lips on hers? Or was it during dinner, watching Cam sip at her water, the way her throat moved as she drank, the way her lips glistened when she pulled the glass away?

“Come here,” Cam says, raising one arm, inviting Allison to roll over and press herself into Cam's side. Her shyness is fading as her need grows, and it feels almost natural to let one leg drape over Cam's body, press herself into Cam's hip restlessly, turn begging eyes up to Cam's face. Cam grins down at her, clearly amused. “So much for innocence. But you know, I always thought innocence was overrated, anyway. Come up here, baby, let me give you what you need.”

Cam taps the pillows on either side of her head, her lips curling into a wicked smirk that reminds Allison of nothing so much as...Adam, actually, and the way he stalks around the stage sometimes, powerful and beautiful like he could eat you alive and make you beg for more. “On your knees, right here.”

And ok, maybe there's still a little bit of innocence left in Allison, because...oh, even the _thought_ has her frozen again, her thoughts back to _can't, can't, can't._

Cam waits. Waits. And...darts the very tip of her tongue out to touch the middle of her top lip, a slow filthy lick that tears right though Allison's doubts and pushes her right back into the heat of _want._

Allison scrambles, almost kneeing Cam in the chest in her haste, but then it doesn't matter because she's suddenly straddling Cam's _face,_ and Cam's hands are on her ass, pulling her down, pulling her closer, and oh fuck she's not even gonna be able to take it, riding so close to the edge already, and then...

The first touch of Cam's tongue feels almost _scalding_ against her clit, so different from fingers, from her vibrator, from anything else she's ever experienced in her life – so much _better._ Her hands flail in the air, and she almost loses her balance until she finds the bars of the headboard again and grips down on them for dear life. And Cam isn't just licking, she's playing and flicking and _fuck,_ Allison doesn't even know what to _call_ that one, perfect amazing pressure that she finds herself grinding down into, and suddenly she's done resisting, done fighting, just tosses her hair back and tightens her grip and lets herself _ride Cam's face,_ hips free and loose and chasing that peak, so close so close so _close..._

And then, suddenly, Cam's finger-fucking her again, hard quick two-finger thrusts that match the rhythm of her tongue, and Allison is chanting now, _god_ and _yes_ and _Cam,_ and in the next moment she's _gone,_ crying out wordlessly as everything goes tense and bright and hot, and so _good,_ so high she never wants to come down.

She's still laying bonelessly on the bed when Cam rolls over to spoon in behind her, and _oh,_ she must have lost time somewhere, because Cam is naked, bare breasts pressing into her back, long expanse of thigh fitting just right against her own.

Her voice is overly-hoarse when she speaks, and she wonders how loud she was, in the end, if the people in the next room could hear.

“Oh my god, Cam, I...I...but I want...”

She forces exhausted muscles to move, seeking out Cam's body, wanting to give something back to Cam, anything – to thank her. But Cam catches up her hand and laces their fingers together, stroking her thumb gently over Allison's as she speaks.

“In the morning, babygirl. You listen so pretty...you keep that up and I'll teach you how to make me scream for you. Would you like that, Allison? Like me screaming your name?”

And she can't think of anything in the world she would like more, but she's tired, so tired, and she can't really be sure if what she murmurs in response is a word at all.

The last thing Allison remembers is the taste of herself on Cam's lips as she kisses her goodnight. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, and the lazy satisfaction of a really good orgasm singing through her body, and a feeling, for the first time, of _rightness_ in her heart.


End file.
